


Nights Like These

by sonata_de_morte



Series: The Adventures of a Pureblood Slut [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Fisting, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, slutty!Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonata_de_morte/pseuds/sonata_de_morte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By the end of the week, he just wanted this. To be nothing more than a hole to fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nights Like These

Draco cried out as the thick cock pounded inside of him. He had already lost count of what number this man was, lost in the sensations of being taken again and again by men that he didn’t know and couldn’t see since he was blindfolded. His arse was sore, and he was so full of come that each thrust from the man behind him had it slipping out of him, running down his spread thighs. The room smelled like sweat and sex, and all Draco was aware of was the harsh sound of his own breathing and the grunts coming from behind him. And of course the desperate need to come.

He was so close, so dangerously close, but the ring around the base of his cock held him in check. It kept him from coming until it disappeared, and Draco could never predict when that would be. It was a handy piece of spell work that he had developed himself. A way to force him to take what he was given without thought of his own pleasure.

Anyone who knew him would be surprised that Draco Malfoy, who was a selfish bastard by all accounts, was willing to lower himself and be used for someone else’s pleasure like this, but Draco had plenty of secrets.

Like the fact that every Friday night he went down to Provocations, one of the newest and most scandalous clubs to hit Wizarding Britain. After the war, people were apparently much more willing to be open about these sorts of things, and Blaise Zabini (because of course a Slytherin would corner the market) had opened the club. He alone knew that it was Draco who set himself up in one of the clubs many private rooms, letting men do whatever they wished to him.

Sometimes that was the only thing that got Draco through the week. In the years after the war he had managed to make something of himself, running an Apothecary that was well known for its high quality stock. But that meant that he spent long hours conversing with elderly witches about their aches and pain and, Merlin forbid, _secretions_. By the end of the week, he just wanted this. To be nothing more than a hole to fuck.

And he was getting that in spades now.

The man currently fucking into him was thick and hard, and Draco could feel each harsh thrust rock through him. His cock was throbbing with the need for release, but the ring was still in place, keeping him just dancing along the knife edge of pleasure and pain for who knew how much longer.

“You’re quite the little slut, aren’t you?” the man panted, one large hand slapping into the flesh of Draco’s arse. “I didn’t believe it when they told me that there was a pretty boy down here who loved being treated like this, but here you are.”

Draco nodded and moaned through the gag in his mouth. Another of his inventions. It looked like a panel gag from the outside, but there was a decent sized dildo that went into his mouth, preventing him from speaking and giving himself away. As much as he loved this, he really didn’t want people to find out it was him.

The gag was designed to keep him hydrated through all of this, and when he sucked on it, it gave him a mixture of cool water mixed with a little vitality potion. The harder he sucked, the more he got. Sometimes he sucked on it anyway, just for the feeling of being stuffed full at both ends.

He whined low in his throat and pushed back, trying to get more. His position was more than suited for the activity and the way he wanted the night to go. His pale, pert arse was raised up, facing the door so that it was the first thing that the men saw when they came through. A spreader bar held his legs open, giving them a clear view of his pink hole (which always started off furled and tiny until a few men had had their way with him; then he imagined it was swollen and red, leaking come in invitation). His hands were locked into the spreader bar as well, keeping them drawn back between his legs so that his face was pressed into the bed he rested on. A leather collar was locked around his neck, with a chain securing him to the bed, making sure he couldn’t move or hide himself. Not until the cock ring released him, which would trigger the release spells on the rest of the bondage as well.

Until then, there was nothing for him to do but take it.

The man was nearing his release, if his sudden frantic thrusting was anything to go by, and Draco cried out through the gag as that cock hit his prostate again and again. It was clear that he wasn’t going to get to come this time, and he whined, working himself back anyway.

Those meaty hands wrapped around his hips, dragging him into each thrust until the man groaned loudly and spilled himself inside of Draco.

He pulled out quickly, letting the excess come run out of Draco’s abused, spasming hole. “Fuck,” he said, panting hard. “You’re a good fuck for sure. I’ll have to come back to take another crack at you.” He slapped Draco’s arse again and then there was the sound of a zipper being done up, and the door opening and closing again.

Draco waited until he was sure that he was alone before sagging a bit into the bed. He sucked at the dildo, breathing hard through his nose as he let the water and potion do their work. It had already been a long night, and his arms and knees were protesting being in this position for so long.

If he hummed the tune of a particular song, then it would trigger wards on the room and let Blaise know that he needed him. His friend could also release him from his bondage, but Draco never used that method. Something about someone he had known since he was a small child seeing him like this was unpleasant, so he always waited for the spell to release him, though this was the longest it had ever taken before.

His break was short lived, and soon enough there was the sound of the door opening and a sharp intake of breath. “Merlin,” a masculine voice breathed. “They weren’t kidding.”

Draco could imagine what he looked like, arse up and well used, looking like a whore who loved his job so much he didn’t even need to get paid. His breathing quickened, and it was like he could feel those eyes on him.

A whimper made it past the gag, and he wiggled his arse, trying to look enticing.

It seemed to have worked because the footsteps got closer, and then there were hands on him, smoothing down his arse and thighs, smearing the come that lingered there into his skin. Draco moaned and relaxed under the touches, making needy little noises into the gag.

“Christ,” the man said. “You’re gagging for it, aren’t you? It doesn’t even matter who I am.”

Something about that voice was familiar, and Draco furrowed his brow trying to place it, even as he nodded frantically. He was so hard, and he just wanted to come.

“I love that,” the man continued. “You’re just a slut for anyone who wants to fuck you. Just a hole to please whoever walks in this room. And I bet you can’t get enough, can you? No matter how many cocks get shoved into this hole, you want more.” His words were punctuated by him shoving what felt like three fingers into Draco’s arse, the come that had been left there easily lubricating him.

The more the man talked, the more familiar his voice sounded until it hit him. Potter. Now that he knew what he was listening for, it was definitely Potter.

Draco’s cheeks burned with shame for the first time since he’d started this. Something about his old rival seeing him like this, even if he didn’t know that it was him, made him feel humiliated. But at the same time, his cock twitched hard, letting him know that while he was mortified, he was still really, really fucking horny.

“I’m going to fuck you,” Potter said, raking his nails down the curve of Draco’s arse and making him shudder while the fingers of his other hand continued to work into his hole. He could hear them squishing in with all the come, and it made him just that much hotter. “I’m going to fuck you open, you filthy fucking whore.”

Gods, but Potter had a mouth on him. He would have never imagined such words spilling from the lips of the Wizarding world’s lauded hero, but then they would have never pictured prim Draco Malfoy face down and arse up in a club, so who was he to judge?

Really, Draco didn’t care what Potter got up to in his spare time as long as he made good on those words and fucked him.

There was no danger of disappointment, it seemed, and Potter was pulling his fingers free of Draco’s arse and climbing up onto the bed. Draco heard the rattle of a belt being undone, and then the blunt, fleshy head of Potter’s cock was pushing into him easily.

Men usually commented on how tight he was, but Potter seemed to be loving how loose and sloppy Draco was at this point in the night.

“Perfect little slut,” Potter groaned before pulling back and slamming in hard, driving Draco’s face down into the mattress and making him cry out through the gag. Each thrust was like that, slow and punishing, and Draco felt like he was on fire. He was getting fucked by Harry Potter, who had one of the filthiest mouths Draco had ever heard, and it was so fucking good.

Potter’s cock was thick and perfect, and the head of it nudged Draco’s prostate with each thrust forward, making him wail and try to take comfort in the weight of the dildo on his tongue, though he didn’t suck at it since he didn’t want to choke.

Potter’s fingers were bruising into his hips, adding to the collection of marks that were no doubt already there, and Draco moaned over and over again, the sound of it mingling with Potter’s rough panting and the sound of skin slapping skin.

If the ring weren’t snug around his cock, Draco would have come all over himself by now, but it was still there, hugging the base and keeping him from letting go, and Draco whined in frustration.

“You can’t even come, can you?” Potter taunted him. “You’ve had Merlin knows how many cocks in this arse of yours, and you haven’t even gotten off.” His voice was breathless and strained as he talked. “But this isn’t about you, is it? It’s about all the men who want a piece of this perfect arse.”

He slapped it hard, just as he shoved forward again, and Draco nearly wailed. He needed to come, and he needed it soon, or he was going to pass out from the sensations that were spiraling through his body.

There was suddenly a hand around his cock, wanking him with quick strokes, and Draco keened. His cock was so hard that it hurt, and Potter’s hand felt heavenly around it since it had been mostly neglected through the night.

Draco tried to beg through the gag, letting out a litany of muffled, garbled pleading, but it didn’t do any good. Potter couldn’t release him anyway.

Potter just kept stroking his cock, practically in perfect time and rhythm with the way his cock was pounding into his arse, and Draco moaned and whined, sounding just as wanton and desperate as he was. He was practically sobbing with need, breathing harshly through his nose as tears soaked into his blindfold.

“Fuck,” Potter gasped, and Draco could feel it when the shudder ran through the other man right before he emptied himself inside of Draco with a soft cry.

He stayed like that, slumped over Draco with his twitching cock still buried inside of him as it softened. Come was running in rivulets down his arse and thighs, and Draco was so tired and so sore. But his night wasn’t over yet.

“You’re so good,” Potter murmured, stroking his back in a surprisingly soft gesture. “Such a good whore. I think you deserve something.”

Draco frowned because he didn’t know what Potter could give him. The other man pulled out gently, leaving Draco wincing at how empty and exposed he felt. He waited for his breathing to settle and then sucked at the gag, nearly moaning in relief at the hydration.

Potter’s fingers were back at his hole, and Draco flinched, nearly too sensitive even there. “Shh,” Potter soothed. “Be still, slut.” The words were harsh, but Potter sounded relaxed, and they only served to rev Draco up even more.

Three fingers pressed inside of him, and he whimpered, his arse protesting. He would definitely need to avoid hard chairs for a while at this rate. Draco groaned and squirmed as Potter pushed those fingers as deep as they would go, curling them and teasing his prostate.

It was cruel to feel such pleasure and not be able to get off on it, but Draco knew relief had to be coming soon. His eyes widened when he felt Potter add another finger. It went in easily with how loose he was, and he thought that perhaps Potter had used a nonverbal lubrication spell, but it still hurt with how abused his hole already was.

“Look at that,” Potter breathed. “Your greedy hole just wants to suck in my whole hand, doesn’t it? I can see you clenching around my fingers. Always need something inside of you, don’t you?”

Draco could only nod his agreement and nearly sob his frustration at not being able to come.

Potter moved his fingers slowly; rotating and thrusting them in and out of Draco, making him feel full to bursting. Of course, that was nothing compared to how he felt when Potter added his thumb and pushed every so carefully until Draco thought he would pass out from the fullness. There was an entire hand inside of him, and he could feel the rim of his arsehole clenched tight around Potter’s wrist.

“Fuck, that’s beautiful,” Potter said. “Let’s see what happens when I do _this_.” He began to move his hand slowly back and forth, careful to keep his fingers pressed together.

What happened was that Draco screamed and shattered into pieces. Apparently that was enough to make the spell end, and Draco found himself released of everything but the gag and blindfold while Potter had his hand up his arse.

It was too much. He was too full, and he had been at this all night. All it took was one tiny nudge of those fingers against his prostate to have him sobbing into the gag as his orgasm overtook him. His body shook violently, and all Draco was aware of was intense pleasure as he came and came and then passed out right there on the bed.

* * *

He didn’t know how much later it was when he woke up, but his whole body felt like it had been wrung out and possibly trampled on. His muscles ached and protested when he tried to move, and his arse was throbbing and wrecked. He was covered in sweat and come and felt like he needed to sleep for a year, but Draco had never been so satisfied before.

He listened for a moment, making sure that he was alone before pulling off the blindfold and unbuckling the gag, taking a moment to suck out the last of the water before pulling it from his mouth and working his jaw to get out the stiffness. It was going to be an ordeal to get home, and he hoped Blaise was getting ready to leave soon since Draco didn’t think he had the energy to Apparate by himself.

He blinked in the light of the room, enjoying the freedom of lying flat on his stomach after being bound in one place for so long. A flash of white caught his attention at the edge of his pillow, and Draco groaned but moved his arms to grab it.

It was a note, it looked like, and when he opened it, it took several tries for him to rise up and then for his eyes to focus enough to read it.

_Malfoy,_ it said.

_Don’t be mad, okay? I knew it was you the moment I walked in the room (no one else has an arse like yours; believe me, I’ve been looking), but you knew it was me, too, so I figured fair was fair. You don’t need to worry about me telling anyone about what you do or anything like that. I know what it’s like to have itches you need to scratch, after all. I would have just left, but I just wanted you to know that you’re the most beautiful slut I’ve ever seen, and if you ever feel the need for a more…intimate and private itch scratching, I think you know where I live. There were plenty of things I wanted to do to you that I held back on because of the setting. Your Fridays seem full, but what about a Saturday?_

_HP_

Draco blinked in astonishment, and then let himself flop back down onto the bed, clutching the note. For whatever reason, he believed Potter, and if that had been the man holding back, Draco wasn’t sure if he could handle what the man had in mind. A smile curved over his face. There _was_ only one way to find out.


End file.
